1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel spergualin-related compound which is useful for an immunopotentiator and which has a high specificity, and to medical use of the compound.
2. Related Art Statement
Spergualin is a compound having an anti-tumor activity and immunosuppressive activity which is obtained from the culture broth of Bacillus laterosporus (U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,899) and many derivatives of spergualin have been synthesized (cf., U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,346, U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,532, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,549, U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,735, U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,446, EP-A-213526, EP-A-241,797). These compounds are expected to be drugs as carcinostatic agents or immunosuppresants.
Currently, some immunopotentiators have been developed but new immunopotentiators having a higher specificity have still been desired.